Claire Brewster
Claire Brewster (voiced by Tara Strong) is Lydia's rival in the real world. She constantly insults her and her friends Bertha and Prudence. Claire is rich and lives in a mansion with her parents and their servants. She is spoiled and vain. Beetlejuice hates the way she treats Lydia and punishes Claire by pulling cruel pranks on her. Personality Claire is your typical spoiled princess, being overindulged by her wealthy father, Claire believes everything should go her way and because of that she clashes with her classmate Lydia. Claire hates Lydia with a passion and swears to embarrass or outdo Lydia at all costs. Claire is a narcissist who believes she is the prettiest, beloved and most popular girl of all the times, though it is clear nobody likes her. Claire is not only egotistical and overtly vain, she is cruel, unapologetic and incredibly obnoxious and shows no redeeming values whatsoever. She shows no remorse for what she does and despite all the times Lydia and Beetlejuice (under Lydia's persuasion, of course) had saved her from danger, she still keeps her hostile personality. She is also very vapid and a total airhead who cares only about looking good and being popularity. Her personality is similar to other queen bee characters such as "Heather Duke" from the 1989 film "Heather", "Mindy" from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", "Darla Dimple" from "Cats Don't Dance" and "Penelope Lang" from "Atomic Betty". Episodes *Laugh of the Party *Stage Fright Appearance Claire appears as "Valley Girl", she speaks with a Valley Girl accent, is seen with blonde "barbie-like" hair, has very tanned skin (though she is Caucasian) and when not wearing her school uniform, she wears a pink, girly dress. Trivia She only apologizes once: to Alex, from Scandinavia, (see "Foreign Exchange" episode) for humiliating her in a fit of jealousy (as everyone says Alex is prettier then Clare), after experiancing what its like to be a foriegn excange student in a trip to Scrunglevania (a fake village in the Neitherworld via Lydia and Beetlejuice), but of course, she tells Alex to keep it a secret. Is the greatest golfer in the Peaceful Pines Country Club (obvously via distracting insults, cheating, and sheer luck), and became a golf-trophy in the Neitherworld for the Wormwood Golf Turnament. Beetlejuice only plays to win her out out of the fear she'd drive him crazy for the rest of his afterlife if she doen't get out of the Neitherworld, even though Claire thinks the whole turnament is a dream (Lydia wins and tells the brat on return to the Outerworld that she fainted from a heatstoke, and BJ makes the lie convincing with a "Sunburn" face.) The pranks BJ insists on pulling on her that Lydia disaproves include: Giving her a "swirly" (appearently)- Stage Fright, Foreign Exchange Scaring her head off Shakesperian style- Stage Fright Putting bugs (and other gross things he finds edible) in her clothing- Laugh of the Party, Stage Fright Delivering a slimy pizza (with "extra toppings") to her door- Laugh of the Party Putting her in a "first-class" electric chair- Foriegn Exchange Gallery Clare.gif| Category:Beetlejuice animated series character Category:Villains